Bonded by Our Wrists
by trcybell
Summary: This is a soulmate story. Gabriel tries to keep Adrien from his soulmate. Plagg inlists Marinette, Alya, and Nino to help save the day.
1. Chapter 1

When you were 18, you received your soulmate marking. It would be a tattoo on the inside of your wrist with a date, a time, and a geographic location. Most people didn't need to hide their marks because most people found their soulmate soon after their marks appeared. Nino hid his mark after his 18th birthday but he said it was because he wanted Alya and him to focus on the present, not how much time they had remaining. Not that it mattered because a month later Alya received her mark and to the surprise of no one they were soulmates.

Marinette was lucky enough to see their exchange because for once she was early to school. She had made Alya her favorite flavor of macarons as a morning birthday treat. She saw Alya running down the street to the school. Nino was waiting for her at the steps. He had clearly realized they were soulmates on his 18th birthday knowing that his date was Alya's birthday, the time was before school, and the location was the school. The moment Alya reached Nino their wrists began to glow and sparkle with orange, yellow and green colors. When they broke apart, their soulmate tattoos had changed. Gone where the date, time and place. Instead, they had beautiful matching tattoos that represented them. Swirls of orange, yellow and green with music notes and ink swirls surrounded a set of headphones and writing pad. Marinette was thankful that the universe decided to use a writing pad instead of the cell phone Alya usually used when being a journalist. Though was Marinette liked most of all was that there was a little turtle face on the headphones and a little fox face at the bottom of the writing pad.

Adrien had covered his soulmate mark since his 18th birthday. Most famous people covered theirs because of crazy fans. It was hard to fake a soulmate bond but that didn't stop crazy fans from trying to stop their favorite person from finding their soulmate. That was an easier thing to do. You soulmate mark gave you the best time to meet your soulmate after you had both turned 18. It wouldn't be the only time, but you soulmate mark would fade over a week. If in that week you were together with your soulmate, you would still develop the new soulmate mark. However, after that week, you would lose your chance of ever knowing who your soulmate was. So Adrien kept his hidden partly by order of his father and partly but not wanting a crazy fan to ruin his chance of meeting his soulmate.

Adrien was convinced that his soulmate was Ladybug. They had been fighting Hawkmoth for four years now. Over the years, it was harder to keep from slipping up about their personal life. He had found out just last year that her birthday was in March when she let it slip she was finally one year away from finding her soulmate. Of course, Ladybug still did not return his feelings, but Adrien knew that once she saw that they were soulmates she would change her mind.

Marinette had somewhat given up on Adrien being her soulmate. There was a little hope seeing as he hadn't found his yet. But Adrien knew her birthday and if they were soulmates his date would be her birthday. And if it was her birthday wouldn't he try to woo her before hand? With all these thoughts Marinette began to believe that Adrien and her were not meant to be together romantically but that didn't stop her from being the best friend she could be. And they were stuck together a lot since their current best friends found out they were soulmates. Marinette did try to date other people, well actually one other person. But when Luka had found out her birthday was in March, he showed her his wrist with a January date. Luka had just said that their melodies weren't meant to be sung together. Since then, Marinette decided to just let it be and what until she actually got her mark to look for her other half.

Adrien was getting excited. There were two important events happening this week. First was Marinette's birthday was tomorrow. He was excited about the charm bracelet he had found for her to replace the lucky charm bracelet he had made for her. She had been upset last month when it finally broke being four years old and poorly made. Now he had a beautiful silver bracelet with charms that represented her - a thimble, a macaroon, a ladybug (because he still thought of her as their everyday ladybug), a pink flower, and the Chinese symbol for friend. He also put on a charm of a molecule because of all the times he had to help her with her science homework. He wanted to add a black cat but he wasn't supposed to know about her friendship with a certain superhero. Second, his soulmate date was closer. It was actually the date after Marinette's birthday. He couldn't wait to confirm that Ladybug was his soulmate. He was a little worried that the time was in the early afternoon. He was hoping to see her at patrol but it was looking like it would be an akuma attack.

Adrien was laying on his couch in his room when his bedroom door opened. His father came into his room with Gorilla and several other men in suits that Adrien didn't recognize. Nathalie followed behind looking rather upset.

"Father….what is going on?" Adrien said, his voice full of worry.

"Adrien. These men are going to be guarding you. Outside your door. Outside your window. In your room." Gabriel responded.

"But why?" Adrien was a little taken aback. His father was always over protected but this was taking it to a whole new level. What if there was an akuma. How would he transform?

"I am keeping you safe. Safe from heartbreak and loneliness. We will leave the day after tomorrow for the countryside."

Adrien stared at his father. The day after tomorrow? No that can't be. It was when he was supposed to be meeting his soulmate. His dad knew that. Adrien had witnessed his father butting the information into his calendar. "But father, my soulmate…"

"I know perfectly well about your soulmate. I am keeping you from feeling the pain I felt when I lost my soulmate. We will be in the air when you are supposed to meet in our private jet. We will be secluded in the countryside for a week. I will not have my son feel the pain that I feel every day." With that Gabriel left the room, leaving Nathalie and the guards.

"Adrien, I will need your phone," Nathalie said looking at the boy sadly. "Your father does not want you to be able to post your whereabouts."

Adrien reluctantly gave over his phone. His hopes of finding a way to escape or asking his friends for help went with the Nathalie as she left his room. Adrien fell onto his bed feeling nothing but despair.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up but didn't open her eyes. Today was her birthday. She was nervous about her soulmate mark. If the date was today then there was still hope that Adrien was her soulmate, but if her date wasn't today, then all hope was gone. Then her thoughts drifted to Chat Noir. She knew he thought they were soulmates. What if they were? She had loved Adrien for four years. Could she just give that up for someone else? Could she love Chat Noir? Marinette groaned. She thought she was over her feelings for Adrien but they had come back in full force now that she had gotten her soulmate mark.

"Marinette are you awake?" Tikki asked hovering over her chosen's face. She had heard Marinette groan but her eyes were still closed. Tikki was excited about today. It was always special to watch her chosen figure out who was their soulmate.

"No. I am not awake," Marinette moaned into her pillow.

"But Marinette, today is your birthday. Your 18th birthday. Don't you want to check your wrist?" Tikki asked concerned. She never had a chosen that wasn't excited for their soulmate mark. Soulmate marks were important to their miraculous holders. It created a greater bond that made you stronger partners.

"I don't want to know. That is why I put bands on my wrists," Marinette replied still talking into her pillow. She lifted up her arms so Tikki could see that there were indeed two leather band bracelets on her wrist. "I don't think I could take the disappointment."

Tikki patted Marinette's head. "Would you like me to check your wrist? I could at least let you know if it will happen today?" Tikki was sure once Marinette saw the time, date, and place she would be happy.

"That would be nice Tikki. Thank you." Marinette rolled to her back so Tikki would have an easier time seeing her mark as it was on the inside of her wrist. She held her breath and closed her eyes tighter.

Tikki shoved down the band on her right hand to reveal the soulmate mark. The date was for tomorrow. Tikki didn't know what to think. She knew Marinette's soulmate, but why was the date for tomorrow? Surely they would see each other today. Tikki's thoughts drifted to another one of her chosens that was kept from finding her soulmate. She shuddered at the memory of what happened to Ladybug and Chat Noir in the end. Tikki shook off the memory. That would not happen to Marinette. Her parents would loving people. She would get to see her soulmate just not on her birthday. Now to break the news to Marinette.

"Well you soulmate mark is on your right hand so you can take off the band on your left hand," Tikki started. "Also the date is for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Marinette sat up in her bed and looked at Tikki. Marinette sighed as she realized that Adrien was not her soulmate. She would be seeing him today at school. Plus Alya, Nino, Adrien and her had plans to celebrate at school. She had been so excited that Adrien had actually been given permission to celebrate.

"It will be okay Marinette. You will see. Everything will be great tomorrow." Tikki tried to encourage her as she pecked her chosen on the cheek.

Marinette began to get ready for the day. She tried to act happy as she sat down for breakfast. It was after all her birthday. Her parents noticed the band on her wrist but didn't say anything. Sometimes it was best to wait until after someone met their soulmate since at 18 it can be overwhelming when you realize the person you think you are in love with is not your soulmate.

When Marinette arrived at school, Alya noticed the disappointed look on her best friends face and the leather band around her wrist. She gave Marinette a huge hug and whispered: "It will be okay."

Marinette wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know it will be but part of me doesn't want it to be okay. I don't think I will be able to fall in love with someone else. He stole my heart four years ago. I thought I had gotten over it but this just proves I haven't. Who wants a soulmate that is in love with someone else?"

Alya just wrapped her arms around her best friend. Alya knew there wasn't really anything she could say to make her feel better. She was just as shocked as Marinette. She would have put money down that Marinette and Adrien were soulmates. She watched as their friendship had blossomed. Marinette and Adrien were closer than most of the soulmate couples in their class.

The rest of the class was just as shocked. Max couldn't believe his calculations were wrong. There was a 99.9% chance that Marinette and Adrien were soulmates. All the girls, even Chloe, felt for Marinette. They knew how much she loved him. Nino was surprised because even though Adrien hadn't admitted it, he knew his bro had a crush on Marinette. If only his infatuation with Ladybug hadn't gotten in the way. Nino had thought once they were connected as soulmates, Adrien would wake up to how much he loved Marinette.

There was a gloom that hung in the class that morning. The only thing that left a spark of hope was that Adrien hadn't arrived yet. Maybe he had a photo shoot or maybe he was sick. However, that was hope was dashed when Miss Bustier announced that Adrien would be gone for a week due to a family emergency out of the country. When they broke for lunch no one felt like celebrating Marinette's birthday as they had planned, especially not the birthday girl.

Plagg was beside himself. He knew he came off as grumpy and uncaring, but he truly loved his chosen. And if anyone deserved to find their soulmate and true happiness, it was Adrien. Plus Plagg still remembered the one time Tikki's chosen was kept from finding his chosen. The end was unpleasant even for Plagg and he was the god of destruction.

Plagg knew he needed to help Adrien but wasn't able to talk to him with all the guards in the room. Adrien was becoming more and more depressed as the day went on. Not only was he missing his best friend's birthday, but his chance to meet his soulmate. Plagg was stuck in his hiding spot and with no phone, Adrien had no one to talk to.

Then an idea struck Plagg. If Adrien's father had taken his phone, he knew where it was. The safe that Adrien had discovered years ago. The one behind his mother's portrait. If Plagg could somehow get himself there, then he could possibly save the day.

Plagg carefully phased through the wall and into the hallway at the ceiling. Luckily none of the guards thought to look up. He quietly flew to the end of the hallway to the room right about Gabriel's office. He phased through the floor to the ceiling. Luck was on his side again as no one was in the office. Plagg quickly made it to the safe and phased inside.

This time he wasn't trying to unlock the safe but to locate the phone. He was happy that he had night vision. The phone was on the bottom shelf and still had some battery life. Plagg opened up the messaging app and sent out a message the three people he knew would do anything for his chosen.

**HELP! My father is taking me to the country tomorrow. We are to fly in our private jet. He is keeping me from my soulmate. **

Plagg hit send just as someone was trying to open the safe. Plagg phased through ceiling, floors, and walls into Adrien's bedroom undetected. Now all he could do was wait for the calvary.


	3. Chapter 3

Alya and Nino decided to take Marinette to the park by the school. They knew she needed to get away from everyone and all the looks of pity they were giving her. Luckily, Alya had planned to have a class picnic at lunch for Marinette's birthday so she already had a blanket to layout on the grass.

The three of them were just laying on the blanket looking up at the clouds when Alya finally spoke. "I feel like I should say sorry but I don't know if that is right. I know that whoever your soulmate is, they have to be special because you are the best I know."

"Hey," Nino pouted jokingly. He knew what Alya was saying and he felt the same way. Afterall, Marinette was their everyday Ladybug.

Marinette tried to laugh at her two friends. She could see how much love they had for each other. She wanted that too. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she would have it tomorrow, but for the first time in her life, she wished there was no such things as soulmates. Just as her thoughts were becoming overly depressing, her phone buzzed with a message as did Alya and Nino's phone.

The three of them had to reread the message several times before it clicked what it was saying. After hearing Nino swear, Marinette remembered she was not alone. She looked up at her friends, finding them experiencing the same emotions she was - shock and anger.

"What are we going to do?" Nino asked looking at the two girls for help. He didn't even know where to start. "We have to help him. This is beyond cruel."

"We could go to the police. Or maybe Ladybug could help," Alya started rambling off ideas.

"We are going to kidnap Adrien," Marinette replied calmly.

Both her friends stared at her blankly. Had they heard her correctly? They were going to kidnap Adrien? Did that actually come out of the mouth of sweet Marinette?

"How do you think we are going to do that?" Alya asked hesitantly. She saw the look in her friend's eyes and knew she was serious about this plan.

"Oh I have a plan but it hinges on finding a place to hide Adrien. We can't hide him at school or any of our houses. It has to be someplace no one knows about, " Marinette replied deep in thought as she paced in front of her friends.

Alya and Nino stared at her with mouths hanging open. They looked at each other with the same question, she has a plan?

"We will also need to find Wayhem. I am sure he will be willing to help. Plus it's a good thing I perfected my Nathalie impression. I think we will need to buy burner phones," Marinette was rambling to herself but looked up to her friends for the last part. "Don't you think burner phones would be good?"

"Holy…" Nino started to say but Alya smacked her hand over his mouth.

"Language Nino."

Marinette starred, tapping her foot and waiting for them to answer. "We don't have all day. Should we all get burner phones, just one for the Nathalie part or no burner phones?"

"Ummm..I guess we all three should get one?" Alya guessed still no believing her friend was planning on kidnapping Adrien. She was kinda impressed that Marinette making such a plan.

"Yes. That's good. Okay, Alya you will be in charge of getting burner phones. Nino, I need you to get in touch with Wayhem. I will start making the outfits. I have them started in my closet anyway. But we still need a place to keep Adrien?" Marinette began to pace again trying to come up with an idea.

Alya and Nino looked at each other. Alya shrugged once again impressed that her clumsy, daydreamer of her friend had found her inner ladybug and was putting together what seemed like one hell of a plan. Nino was scared. Marinette was scaring him with how calm she was planning on kidnapping Adrien. Alya was scaring him with how she was slowly getting excited about the plan.

"Well do you guys have any ideas?" Marinette staring at her two friends.

"Well...ummmm," Nino began looking at Alya for her to be ok with what he was about to spill. No use hiding their secret. Plus he was scared if Marinette found out. If she could plan a kidnapping what else was she capable. Alya nodded at Nino to continue. "No one knows this but Alya and I have our own place. We don't currently live there but we plan to move in after graduation. It's just a little studio apartment."

Marinette's mouth went into a smirk and her eyes gleamed. "Perfect. He won't know to look there. Now we meet back at the bakery in one hour to finalize the plan." She turned and started to walk away.

"What about school?" Alya yelled at her.

Marinette turned and glared at them both. "Our friend's future is at stake and you are worried about school? Priorities." With that, she turned and walked away.

The three of them worked late into the night working on their plan, well Marinette's plan. The had gotten Wayhem to agree to his part. Marinette pulled off a perfect impression of Nathalie to confirm when the private jet was scheduled to depart. Costumes were made. Everything was set for the next day.

Marinette had forgotten about her soulmate mark throughout the whole planning. She hadn't talked with Tikki. She was in the zone with making the costumes since she didn't have much time. Plus there were people were around her most of the night. Once Alya and Nino left she passed out onto to her bed.

Tikki looked at her chosen with concern. It seemed that Marinette and her friends had forgotten that they were super heroes. There was a much easier solution to all this. However, Tikki knew that once Ladybug came up with a plan, nothing could stop her one-track mind.

Nino walked Alya to her house after their finalized their plan at Marinette's. Alya was beyond excited for what she was calling the plan of the century. She couldn't wait to pull it off. There was nothing Nino could say to persuade the two girls that what they were doing was completely nuts.

Nino walked away from Alya muttering, "This is going to end in a disaster and when it does, I'm calling Ladybug."


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien trudged through the airport on his way to his father's jet. He couldn't believe this was happening. He wasn't going to meet his soulmate. His soulmate mark was going to fade. Adrien had heard stories of people who hadn't found their soulmate just fading away - just shells of their former selves or going crazy trying to find their soulmate. Adrien wondered which one he would be. How could his father think he was keeping him from pain? Not meeting his soulmate would break him.

Maybe he was already going crazy. He tried to escape when they were leaving the mansion even though he had about 10 guards on him at all times. Being tackled by five bodyguards was not something he wanted to experience again. Though he was thankful it wasn't all ten. Then he tried to walk slowly once they reached the airport, but two guards just picked him up by his arms and carried him into the airport. To make matters even worse, he hadn't been able to talk to Plagg. He had thought about sending Plagg to get Ladybug but there wasn't a moment where a guard wasn't watching his every move. He didn't even know if Plagg had managed to sneak into any of his bags. Adrien was drowning in his negativity that he missed what was going on with his father.

"What do you mean there is a delay?" Gabriel hissed at the airport attendant.

"Sir, an Akuma alert had been issued. All planes have been grounded according to the new protection act of Mayor Bourgeois," the attendant replied.

"There is no Akuma attack. Let us on my plane," Gabriel commanded trying to move past the attendant.

"With all due respect sir, you can't possibly know that."

Gabriel froze and stared at the attendant in shock. Then he looked at Nathalie. She just shrugged. It wasn't like he could just proclaim he was Hawkmoth and that is why he knew for sure this wasn't a real Akuma attack.

"I will get the mayor on the phone and get this cleared up," Nathalie suggested trying to come up with a plan that would get them on the plane.

Moments later, Nathalie was handing the phone to Gabriel. "He wants to talk to you."

"Andre, are you going to fix this or not?" Gabriel practically growled into the phone.

"Gabriel, you must understand. Until this Akuma business gets settled there is nothing I can do. You don't want to but you and your son in danger do you?" Andre replied trying to sound authoritative.

"This is not a real Akuma attack. Someone is playing a prank," Gabriel shouted into the phone.

"Gabriel, with all due respect, you can't possibly know that for certain."

Gabriel didn't even respond. He hung up the phone. He was going mad not being to get Andrien away from Paris. All because of the akuma attack that wasn't real. He had half a mind to turn into Hawkmoth and create a real Akuma but that wouldn't help his situation.

He turned to the attendant and began to ask, "Isn't there some type of waver…" Just then a loud bang and all around him went into chaos.

Adrien couldn't believe what he was seeing. Alya and Nino were akumatized again. Well, at least that is what he thought. It was LadyWifi and the Bubbler but they had masks that covered their entire face. Plus, LadyWifi appeared to be taller than the bubbler with a deeper voice. Maybe this was a Puppeteer situation again but she just used anyone to be her puppets. It wasn't just LadyWifi and the Bubbler that were weird, it was the whole situation. LadyWifi was freezing people left and right, but the Bubbler wasn't using his wand. Sure he was waving it around threateningly, but not making bubbles. Plus the pause signs that were on the LadyWifi's victims seemed a little off. Like they were made from laminated paper. The victims themselves were another issue. It seemed like the only people getting frozen were from his school - his friends. Adrien was beginning to think this might be a joke, but everyone else seemed to be scared. They were all screaming and running away from LadyWifi and the Bubbler.

LadyWifi and the Bubbler turned to Adrien and yelled in unison, "Adrien Agreste you are needed by Hawkmoth for his great plan. If you come to us, Hawkmoth promises you won't be hurt and we will stop terrorizing the airport."

Adrien just stared at them dumbfounded. None of that made sense to him. Why would Hawkmoth want him? Then he noticed LadyWifi wink at him. All of sudden, Adrien realized he was being rescued in what seemed to be the worst plan ever. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry, but he kept his face neutral.

"What!? You will not take my son. You are not akumatized. Stop this charade," Gabriel yelled. He tried to make a move to the two teenagers but a guard stopped him.

"With all due respect sir, you can't possibly know that for certain. Let's not do anything rash and wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir," the guard said moving him further behind the guards not noticing Gabriel seething with anger. If this kept up, Gabriel was going to turn into Hawkmoth just to set the record straight.

Adrien realized that whoever was behind LadyWifi and the Bubbler's mask wasn't going to be able to get him without a little help. "I will sacrifice my well being to help out these people at the airport. They do not need to suffer because of me. Plus I trust that Ladybug and Chat Noir will save the day in the end."

His little speech socked the guards enough that he was able to slip past them closer to LadyWifi and the Bubbler. Gabriel rubbed his temples. He couldn't believe what an idiot his son was believing in this farce. Adrien was pretty sure that LadyWifi and the Bubbler were trying to hold back laughter at his little outburst.

Just as Adrien was just about to reach LadyWifi and the Bubbler when to the right of him two people coming running what seemed out of nowhere. They were holding mirrors like shields. They both grabbed Adrien and started running.

"Don't worry Adrien. We will protect you. Hawkmoth will never get his claws in you," one of them shouted.

Adrien finally got a good look at the two people who had rescued him and stumbled in shock. "Chloe? Kagami?"

"Keep running Adrien we have to lose them until Ladybug and Chat Noir come!" Chloe yelled louder than necessary.

"Yes, we will protect! We know the perfect hiding spot!" Kagami yelled too loudly as well.

"Give us Adrien Agreste or else Hawkmoth will destroy all of Paris," the Bubbler yelled after the three.

LadyWifi turned to the guards and shot off several of her pause buttons to keep them from following. Then LadyWifi and the Bubbler fled after Adrien, Chloe, and Kagami. The guards stood motionless knowing that had just been paused. It took Gabriel screaming at the top of his lungs that none of this was real for the guards to realize that they could in fact move.

"Now do you believe me when I say this isn't real," Gabriel hissed at the guards.

"Well sir, with all due respect, you can't possibly know that for certain. Maybe her magic malfunctioned," one of the guards replied.

Gabriel stood there with his mouth hanging open. He was surrounded by idiots. He stormed off with murder in his eyes. He would find his son and they would get on their plane even if he had to fly it himself.

Adrien was beginning to wonder if Chloe and Kagami were in on this absurd plan to free him. They were running in crazy zigzag patterns, doubling back and running in circles. Literal circles in one spot. He was pretty sure that LadyWifi and the Bubbler were no longer following them. Every time Adrien tried to stop them to figure out what was going on, the girls kept pulling them along. It surprised them just how strong these two girls were, but maybe it was just their determination.

Finally, they ran into an alcove that was hidden in one of the terminals. Adrien ran right into someone. "Hey, I am sorry...Wayhem?" Adrien was staring at his number one fan Wayhem only with blonde hair.

"Hey, Adrien. I am going to need your shirt," Wayhem replied with a huge smile.

Adrien began to feel uneasy. "My shirt?"

"Yeah we need to change shirts and you need to put on this wig," Wayhem said still smiling not sensing Adrien's discomfort.

Adrien looked around for Chloe and Kagami. Surely they would explain what was going on. However, they were talking to a girl in ripped jeans, a large sweatshirt, and a baseball cap. She looked familiar.

"Chloe don't forget the story. You lost him for a little bit," the girl said sternly to Chloe.

"I know. I know. I was the one that came up with this part," Chloe huffed at the girls. "Marinette, we got this."

Adrien gasped. "Marinette?"

Wayhem laughed at Adrien. "Oh yeah. This was all Marinette's idea though I am not sure if anyone knows the whole plan. We just know our parts. So I need your shirt."

Adrien pulled off his shirt in a daze and replaced it with Wayhem. He tried to get the brunette wig on but he couldn't focus. Wayhem ended up having to do it for him. Adrien still couldn't believe that his sweet, shy best friend came up with this ridiculous plan to save him from his father. How did she even know he was in trouble?

"Okay, you three get going to Chloe's limo. We will wait to make sure the guards follow you before heading out," Marinette said to the group.

Chloe, Kagami, and Wayhem ran out of the alcove straight to the door to the outside. They continued to yell random things about saving Adrien as they ran. Marinette and Adrien remain silent so that no one would notice them in the alcove. Within minutes Adrien's guards came running by giving them chase. Marinette peaked out to make sure that his father and Nathalie weren't following behind the guards.

"Coast is clear. Now let's get you to your ride," Marinette said as she grabbed Adrien's hand for the first time. All of a sudden their wrist as his soulmate mark turned into the most wonderful tattoo. He looked at his best friend - his soulmate. Adrien was shocked but he also had to admit if it wasn't Ladybug, he was glad his soulmate was Marinette. He was about to tell her how happy he was when he realized that she wasn't looking at him and was tugging at his hand.

"Come on Agreste, we have to get going or we will be caught," Marinette said dragging the stunned boy behind her.

Adrien couldn't believe how blase Marinette was being about them being soulmates. She kept up a steady pace as they made their way outside. She kept looking around to make sure that they weren't followed. But she never said a word about what had just happened in the alcove. Adrien wanted to stop her, talk to her. But Marinette was stronger than she looked and just kept dragging him along until they were by a car.

"On this paper tells you where you need to go and all the steps to get there. Every stop there will be a new car waiting," Marinette said handing Adrien a piece a paper and opening the door for him.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Adrien asked, surprised that she wasn't getting in the car.

"I have somethings I need to do, but I will meet up with you later," Marinette replied and shut the door.

Adrien looked at the piece of paper and realized he would be getting into six different cars before going off to his final destination. "Why so many stops?" Adrien muttered to himself. Then he saw his answer in Marinette's handwriting at the bottom of the page: To keep them off our scent. Adrien sighed. His best friend and soulmate had gone mad.

Marinette ran back into the airport, shedding her baseball cap and large sweatshirt. She was heading to baggage claim when she saw her target.

"Mr. Agreste. Thank goodness you are safe from the Akuma attack. I need…" Marinette yelled as she ran over to the older Agreste. However, he cut her off.

"There was no akuma attack. It was fake!" Gabriel yelled.

"Well Mr. Agreste, with all due respect, you can't possibly know that for certain. I mean you would have to be a superhero or a supervillain to know that," Marinette replied sweetly.

Gabriel smoothed down the front of his shirt and replied, "Of course, of course. I am just worried about my son."

"Well like I was trying to say I know where he went. I tried to stop Chloe and Kagami but they were only trying to help. They wanted to take Adrien someplace safe and of course Chloe insisted that Le Grand Paris was the safest place," Marinette said sweetly. "I wanted to come to let you know so that you wouldn't worry and knew where to find him."

"Thank you Miss Dupain-Cheng. That has been very helpful," Gabriel said trying to control his anger.

"Your welcome. I have to get home now. My parents always worry when there is an akuma attack," Marinette replied. Then she headed out of the airport.

"There was no akuma attack," Gabriel muttered to himself. He headed off to get his limo so he could go pick up his son. Then hopefully this whole mess would be over with so they could get out of Paris.

In the aftermath, it was found that the cameras had all been disabled at the airport by a computer virus. None of the victims that had been frozen could be found. LadyWifi and the Bubbler were seen going to the roof of the airport but they also had disappeared. Though people did witness Ladybug flying close to the airport with two people holding onto her for dear life.

Marinette was riding on an adrenaline high as she swung across the rooftops of Paris. She landed in the alley by Nino and Alya's apartment and dropped her transformation. She sprinted up the steps to the third floor and cam to stop in front of the apartment's door. As she lifted her hand to knock, reality came crashing down on her.

"Ummm….Tikki?" Marinette whispered.

"Yes Marinette," Tikki replied peeking out from Marinette's purse.

"Did that just happen? Did I really come up with a plan to kidnap Adrien?" Marinette asked feeling faint. "And did I just kidnap Adrien?"

Tikki just giggled at her chosen. Just wait until you remember that you and Adrien are soulmates Tikki thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette knocked on the door three times paused then knocked twice paused and then knocked once to let Adrien know that it was safe. Adrien opened the door a crack to see who had knocked. Once he saw that it was Marinette he swung the door open and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Marinette squeaked in surprise.

"Marinette," Adrien sighed into her hair. "I am so happy that you are here." Adrien had been at the safe house for hours before Marinette had arrived. All he could do was stare at her soulmate tattoo. Then he kept thinking of Marinette and how kind, sweet, and brave she was. She had gone out of her way to make sure that he was able to find his soulmate. Then he began to realize how beautiful his friend was and that took him down a whole different path of thoughts. In the end, he was excited to see her, hold her and dare he hope to kiss her.

"Oh Adrien, I am so sorry. I'm not sure what I was thinking. I am not even sure if I was thinking. All I knew was that you had to meet your soulmate. I didn't want you to be lonely. So I came up with this plan to kidnap you. You must think I am crazy. I think I am crazy. I think I might have had an out of body experience. Your dad will hate me. We won't be able to friends anymore. I mean if you even want to be friends with a crazy person," Marinette began to ramble barely taking a breath.

Adrien just smiled at her. There was the Marinette he knew. The one who is so worried about what other people thought. She was the best. "Marinette don't you think that none of that matters anymore, " Adrien chuckled holding up his wrist. She had to know that he wouldn't let her out of his life now that they were soulmates. He was contemplating not letting her out of his sight for the next few days, weeks, months, years, or ever.

Marinette stared at his soulmate tattoo blinking a few times. She tried to keep her face neutral. She had to be happy for him. He was her best friend. "Oh my gosh, Adrien. You found her? Is she living in this building? One of the drivers? Oh no, was she at the airport? Did I drag you away from her?"

Adrien looked at her confused. Did she not remember what had happened at the airport. Adrien remembered her being in the zone but how do you know remember finding your soulmate. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ummm...Marinette...at the airport...you and me…" Adrien fumbled with the words to tell her.

Marinette's memory finally caught up with her. Adrien and her were in the alcove at the airport. She had grabbed his hand. There were such pretty colors coming from their wrists but there wasn't time. She had to get Adrien to the safe house. She glanced up at Adrien then back at her wrist which was still covered by her leather band. She whipped the band off and saw that her soulmate mark had changed into an amazing tattoo. A tattoo that matched Adrien's perfectly.

"Me...you…" Marinette tried to find the words but ended up sitting on the floor. "I...we…."

Adrien sat down on the floor with her. He went to grab her hand but hesitated. He had hours to process that his best friend was his soulmate, but she had just realized what had happened. He was beginning to worry that she was upset or disappointed. Was there someone else to be her soulmate. Adrien knew he had hoped with almost one hundred percent certainty that Ladybug was his soulmate, but he hadn't even given her a thought once he found Marinette was his soulmate. Maybe Marinette had been in love with someone else. What would that mean for them? He was beginning to worry that Marinette might not ever be happy with him.

"I'm sorry if you are disappointed that it's me," Adrien whispered, not knowing how to fix this problem.

Marinette snapped her head up at that statement. Adrien thought she was disappointed. Her biggest dream had just come true. She flung herself at Adrien snuggling onto his laugh. Adrien blushed with surprise.

"Adrien you are my best friend. I could never be disappointed that my soulmate is you," Marinette said. She took a deep breath and tried to continue with a confession she knew she had to get out. "It's just that, these past few years, I have had...I mean you always saw us as friends and I didn't want to ruin it. Plus your soulmate mark didn't point you to me. So I was trying to be ok, but you know I never really stopped…"

"You never really stopped what?" Adrien looked down at Marinette confused at what she was trying to say.

Marinette looked up at Adrien and put her hands on his cheeks. She channeled her inner Ladybug and answered. "I'm in love with you Adrien. I have been for years. I had always hoped that you would be my soulmate but I never believed."

Adrien's heart soared at her confession. She wasn't upset or disappointed. She loved him. Adrien touched his forehead to hers. "I think I might be in love with my best friend too."

They eventually moved to the couch to snuggle and talk about what this would all mean for them. While they were talking they also examined their tattoos. There were colors of pink, black, red and green swirling around all the objects. There were hearts, thimbles, sewing needles, croissants, music notes, Chinese lettering, and a foil. They began to laugh at all the little symbols and how not only did they symbolize them individually but also together.

"Wait, is that a black cat chasing a ladybug," Marinette asked looking closer at her tattoo. The cat and ladybug were smaller than the other symbols.

"I think it is," Adrien replied. "I think that one is a me symbol."

"No I think that one is mine," Marinette insisted.

They went on debating who the symbol belonged to until Tikki and Plagg both came out of hiding and yelled, "It's both of you!"

Nathalie entered the office where Gabriel was sitting rubbing his temples. It had been a long exhausting day. He hadn't found his son. It was a wild goose chase to the hotel where he found a look alike. He looked up when he heard Nathalie entered.

"Have you found him?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes sir, but there has been a development," Nathalie responded hesitantly.

"Well, what is it? It's not like this day could get any worse," Gabriel huffed impatiently.

Nathalie turned her tablet around to show him a video of a girl chatting a goodbye to her family while she was at the airport. He looked at Natalie questioning her silently why she was forcing him to watch this silly girl. Then a flash of color in the corner of the screen got his eye. In the background, in an alcove, was a boy and a girl. The boy looked like Adrien. They were getting their soulmate tattoos. Gabriel could tell by the sparkling of colors around their wrists.

"Do we know who the girl is? She looks vaguely familiar," Gabriel brought the tablet closer to his face.

"I believe that it is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sir," Nathalie replied. "She is also the one responsible for this whole ordeal."

Gabriel's head snapped up. "What?! A teenage girl is responsible for my son's disappearance?"

"It appears so. She did have the help of her classmates and some other friends. I am sure Miss Bourgeois and Miss Tsurugi were also involved. Along with a robot named Markov. Oh and she planned in less than 24 hours," Nathalie said matter of factly. "Also if you look at the video it does appear that Miss Dupain-Cheng didn't even realize that they were soulmates."

Gabriel started to laugh. The plan was that he had witnessed was ridiculously brilliant. This Miss Dupain-Cheng was a force to be reckoned with.

Nathalie watched her boss nervously. She had never heard him laugh so joyously before. At least, not since his wife had become ill. "Sir, are you ok?"

Gabriel looked up at Nathalie and replied, "Have I ever told you the story of how Emilie and I found out we were soulmates?"

"Umm...no sir you haven't?" Nathalie replied tentatively. She was beginning to think that Gabriel was having a breakdown.

"It involved me coming up with this ridiculous plan from Emilie to get noticed as the brilliant actress she was. I was so consumed with the plan that I didn't notice our soulmate mark had changed. It took me five hours to realize that Emilie was my soulmate," Gabriel sighed at the memory.

Gabriel stood up and went to the picture of Emilie in his office. He stared up at her lovingly. Oh how he missed her. "She would have approved of Miss Dupain-Cheng. She will love to hear the story once I bring her back."

"What should I do about Adrien? Do you want me to bring him home?" Nathalie asked breaking Gabriel out of his thoughts.

"Let them be. I was wrong. Everyone deserves to find their soulmate. To find that love that they would do anything to keep."


End file.
